Memories of the Mangekyo
by Ethorin
Summary: a series of interrelated one shots that skip around alot, Harry Potter with Uchiha Sasuke's memories and a perfect Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Harry-Centric
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

_Memories of the Mangekyo_

_Chapter One: Awakening_

_ A strange laugh echoed through the damaged house as a strange man with red slit eyes cast the killing curse upon the young boy, but his mothers protection and ancient blood would come to the fore, awakened by magic. The Memories of a past life, the life of Uchiha Sasuke. "Kamui, Amaterasu"_

_ And with that the strange person was gone, nothing left but a pile of ash and a wand. It was to this scene that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore witnessed as he entered the room, a child with strange green eyes, gazing solemnly at the pile of ash. Dumbledore, believing the sacrifice of Lily Potter had shielded the boy gathered him up to deposit upon the Dursley's doorstep. Forgetting all the terrible things Lily had told her husband, ignoring Minerva's anger, ignoring the folly of placing a child in such a house. Ignoring his own idiocy at not even knocking. _

_ And thus began Harry/Sasuke's hatred of Albus, twinkling blue eyes and strange robes, even before he knew him. To him, **Albus**, was the one responsible for his parents death. To him **Albus** was the one responsible for his horrible living conditions._

_ Fortunately his training under Orochimaru had in fact, covered Genjutsu, thus is was not difficult to prevent them from harming him, or starving him, or even trying to, to them he didn't exist._

_ Thus went the first eleven years of Harry/Sasuke's life._


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter

_Memories of the Mangekyo_

_Chapter Two:_

_The Letter_

_ Harry/Sasuke has had eleven years to think, truly, he has spent the last eleven years doing little else, first as a baby, then as a child who didn't exist, his own training in the ninja arts was going well, except for one thing, he couldn't train his weapon skills with proper weapons, he used a wooden sword he had stolen to keep his kenjutsu skills up but he could not find any throwing weapons..._

_ Harry/Sasuke has spent eleven years trying to find te strange bearded man with blue eyes, with only a first name, 'Albus', to go by, imagine his surprise when an owl drops a letter into his lap,(A/N: no I will NOT write it, its basically the same as in canon, just a different address) after opening it he is overjoyed, until the meaning of the string of titles becomes apparent to him, his enemy is well entrenched, and he had learned from his previous life, you cannot attack a well entrenched politician without being well entrenched yourself, not to mention the need for subtlety._

_ So he decided to go to this school, and using a stolen brush and paper he had acquired to use for fuuinjutsu, wrote a rewuest for a guide, and informed them that he would wait, each day until September the first at the corner between Magnolia Crescent and Privet Drive._

_(A/N: I am skipping the Diagon Alley visit)_


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts

_Memories of the Mangekyo_

_Chapter Three: _

_Hogwarts_

_ Utilizing 'Kamui' enabled me to arrive at King's Cross well before Eleven. I had learned in Diagon Alley that my eyes perceived Magic in a manner similar to that of Chakra, so My intention was to view the station through the lenses of the Sharingan and thereby locate a concentration of Magic, considering the reclusive and strange ways of wizards it would be unlikely to locate it unless you knew where it was. Or like me, had a Doujutsu capable of perceiving energy flow._

_ After perceiving the location of the barrier all that was left was to determine the method of entry, after observing for a short period of time I had discerned that you simply walked through it as though it did not exist. Having entered the platform the first thing my eyes beheld was red. Red, the color of freshly spilt blood, if not for the fact that I had trained my mind I would likely have had a flashback to the night of the massacre, it helps that my memories as Sasuke are, slightly removed, from my life as Harry._

_ After boarding the train and locating an empty compartment I opened my Potions book, activated my Sharingan and began reading. After completing the memorization of my textbook I closed my eyes and began to sort the information, ensuring I could call it up at will. What few knew back when I was Sasuke was that the Uchiha clan had to go through complex mental exercises in preparation for the awakening of the Sharingan, these mental exercises were matched in complexity scale and effectiveness only by the Yamanaka clans mental exercises. These were what enabled the Uchiha to utilize their copied techniques and free form genjutsu with peak efficiency, truthfully, Sasuke believed that Hatake Kakashi had likely trained long and hard to utilize the techniques he copied from others, otherwise they would not have been nearly as effective, either that, or he was just a true genius. Sasuke was not a genius, on the other hand, Harry was. _

_ Although a part of his strength came from the memories of Sasuke, had he relied entirely upon those he would never have advanced, at the moment he was far stronger than all three Sannin together, in terms of Chakra, Control, Speed, Reflexes, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu, Taijutsu was less, but even so, Harry's unique style developed with the fact that he was smaller than most largely made up for it. Add in a Blade and Harry could beat most shinobi Sasuke had ever met, except perhaps Madara and Pein, they could nullify most of his advantages after all. And ultimately, Harry had little but theory for anything Sasuke was incapable of. _

_ Harry had placed a potent Genjutsu about his compartment to ensure that eyes would not notice it, and that no one would consider entering it. This meant that his train ride was rather uneventful._

_ Upon arrival Harry heard the call of "First years this way" and followed, stepping onto the boat, due to his reading Harry knew that his skills as a shinobi were unheard of, thus he had decided to hide any overt skills, like walking on water, around third year he could loosen up a bit as they began learning things he could use to simulate his shinobi skills._

_ When it came time to for his sorting he went and placed on that hat. "Hmmmm, a Good mind, cunning too, loyal too those who earn it, hard to get too you, not at all a Gryffindor, you would slaughter most Slytherins, you're not open enough for Hufflepuff, very well, it had better be, RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted the last word to the whole hall, I was quite pleased, this would enable me to accelerate my wizarding training quite a bit as Ravenclaw's were acknowledged bookworms, lovely._


	4. Chapter 4 First Year

_Memories of the Mangekyo_

_Chapter 4_

_First Year_

_ Being in Ravenclaw was quite amusing, however the inquisitiveness of my house and dorm mates only served to annoy me. As Sasuke I had been a Loner, as Harry I had grown alone for ten years. Classes were by and large easy, Binns, the History of Magic teacher taught nothing not found in the book, I had already memorized the textbooks. Potions, with Severus Snape was quite annoying, in my first class he asked me multiple questions that did not draw on the materiel in the first year required or recommended books. DADA was simply a waste of time. Transfiguration was however, quite interesting and enjoyable. Herbology was another interesting class, along with the flying classes. _

_ As time passed my house and dorm mates grew used to my presence. Before I was quite aware, likely because even with classes I did not pay much attention to the passing of days, an event called Halloween occurred. I unaware of this, went about my day as normally as I could with all the decorating going on. Unaware of the feast I wandered as was my wont when classes were over. In my wanderings this time I encountered a troll. Having acquired a proper Chokuto from the Goblins during my visit to Diagon I simply unsealed it from the storage seal inked into the inside of my forearm and utilized a simple Chidori Eiso to the head to rid myself of it. Before continuing my wanderings I utilized Ametarasu to remove the remains of the disgusting creature._

_ Over the course of the year I had observed many discrepancies, when Hermione Granger, a member of Gryffindor House entered the third floor while Dumbledore was absent I, being highly curious and having been waiting for an excuse to enter the corridor, followed. _

_ The obstacles were childs play... far too easy, oh well. When Granger was knocked out by the animated chess set I utilized Kamui to send her to the infirmary. And then used Chidori Nagashi to disrupt and dispel the enchantments that animated the chess pieces, along with destroying the majority of them. _

_ Having made my way to the end I encountered a most curious Mirror, which kept trying to ensnare me a magical version of Genjutsu. A rather weak one at that. Along with the mirror as Professor Quirrel. Apparently possessed by Voldemort. Pushing the flashbacks to Orochimaru to the back of my mind. I used Ametarasu which had proven more than capable of burning Orochimaru's "True Form" when used by Itachi. Having sated my curiosity I utilized Kamui to return to my dorm. Where I promptly fell asleep._


End file.
